My father's love
by cupcakes645andsprinkles291
Summary: He held the small girl so tightly trying to calm her down, because after all she was his daughter and he loved her more than anything and he refused to let anything happen to her.


**I just had a random idea come into my head one night and had to write it down.**

**Please enjoy I don't any Naruto characters.**

The child eye's suddenly opened and quickly she sat up in bed her little body shaking in fright as she clutched her teddy. Tears starting to roll down her cheeks and soon soft sobs could be heard in the still room, and it wasn't long before footsteps could be heard as they entered the girl's bedroom. But she didn't panic she knew who it was.

She raised her head to see her father Gaara looking at her with worried eyes. Still crying the small girl was gently cradled in her father's arms and he rocked her softly while whispering soothing words.

"Shhh it's alright Daddy's here, Daddy won't let anything harm you".

He rubbed her back hoping that it would calm her down; how he hated to see her cry the sight of his beloved daughter crying always nearly ripped his heart.

The small girl buried her head in her father's chest clinging to him for dear life. She had another nightmare they just seemed to be getting worse. Being an insomniac his whole made it a bit easier for him. He was used to going without sleep for to long.

His hand stroked her soft red hair; she looked so much like him. She had small black rings around her eyes; she had been born with them but her eyes were green the same color as Sakura's. Her appearance may have resembled him but she was just like her mother with her kind and playful nature.

His daughter was one of the most precious things in his life and Gaara would not let anything happen to her he would protect her no matter what.

"They were coming to get you".

"Hmm"

Tears ran harder down her cheeks "In my dream you were being chased and they killed you blood was everywhere I couldn't save you".

She mumbled into his chest upon hearing his daughter's words Gaara's arms wrapped tighter around her, her body started to shake.

"There, there it was just a dream I'm right here".

He whispered as he hugged her tighter she was so precious to him and often because he was the Kazekage he would have to leave his her sometimes for weeks at a time, every time Gaara felt like he was abandoning his beloved daughter and he felt so guilty, when he did leave she would become deeply upset her little world feeling so cold and lonely without her father. She would hold onto him whenever he got back never wanting to let him go wishing that he would never leave again.

She continued to cling to Gaara begging for a little affection which he was only too happy to give after a bit of cuddling he tried to put her back to bed several times but she refused to let go of him. It was clear that she wasn't ready to give him up quiet yet, but Gaara being the caring father he was let his child hold onto him for as long as she needed.

He rocked her lovingly, when he first learned from Sakura that he was going to be a father he didn't quite know what to do. As a child he had been neglected and abused from his own father so he feared greatly for his child.

But when the day came that his darling daughter was born his worries melted away. From the first time he held her he loved her immensely and he vowed never to let anything happen to her.

The sound of Gaara's heart beat eventually lulled her to sleep her head resting against his chest.

Being careful not to wake her Gaara gently laid her down and tucked her in, her breathing was soft and slow his hand smoothed her bangs as he stared at her sleeping form how peaceful she looked.

He dipped his head down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead knowing that she was safe he lightly patted her cheek.

"Goodnight Satsu, my precious flower".

He whispered softly in her ear she stirred slightly but then relaxed "Daddy loves you…forever and always".

As he left the room a smile appeared on her sleeping face for it was true Gaara would always love his beloved daughter no matter what.

**I thought about what it would be like if Gaara was a father. **

**Please review!**


End file.
